Happy Birthday Kaiba!
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Yeah, short birthday fic for our fav CEO, SETO! Yeah, Yami gives him a gift. thats it really. is written to a song!


**Warnings: **none I think, only a slight hint at yaoi.

**Notes: **ok this is for Kaiba's birthday which was a couple of days ago but never mind it's here now. Read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song. I no, it's sad. Cry for me.

* * *

Happy Brithday!

"Hey Kaiba! Wait up!" called yami as everyone was leaving school for the day.

Kaiba sighed a long-suffering sigh. Yami had been at the school now for a couple of months after he had been granted his own body, and every time he called the young CEO it always, always, meant bad news for him. And today he just didn't want or need it. It was the same on other days but today was his birthday. Mokuba had already banned him from working.

He stopped and let the shorter one catch up to him so as to grant him today's dose of bad news, praying that it couldn't get any worse.

"What now?" he asked shortly to yami who was now standing in front of him. Grinning. It was worse.

Oh now he knew it was very bad for him and probably his sanity as well. He glared at the shorter one for all the he was worth, which was a lot.

"Here," said Yami happily, smiling and ignoring the death glair that was being sent to him. He held out a small, almost flat package. Wrapped in shiny light blue paper with a dark blue ribbon around it.

"Wha-" was all he managed to say before he realised that Yami had left after roughly thrusting said package into his hand and running off.

Seto climbed in to his waiting limo still staring at the package.

He arrived back at the Kaiba mansion and opened the door to be greeted by Mokuba.

"Hi big brother!" Mokuba yelled and stopped short of Seto when he noticed the parcel in his hand "What's that? Who's it from?" he asked

"I... dunno but it was from Yami" Seto replied.

"Well open it and find out!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Seto did so, unwrapping it carefully. To reveal a CD with a note taped to it. The note said:

Dear Seto,

I found out it was your birthday so I got you a gift. And this is it. It's a song and it always reminds me of you so I hope you can relate to it as well. I didn't know what else to get you. What do you get the man that not only has everything but if he found something he liked he could buy the company who makes it? He he. Anyway listen to it and maybe tell me if you like it? Or whatever.

Love

Yami

The brothers stared at the note for a while. Shocked by what had been written.

"So," said Mokuba, thus breaking the silence that had fallen over them " what's the song?"

"It's called 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limpbizkit."

"Sounds like its aptly named."

"Yes, I think it is" replied Seto thinking about the hidden meaning behind the note and the song "I think it is."

* * *

Limpbizkit

Behind Blue Eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows

What it's like to be hated

To be faded to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel those feelings

Like I do, and I blame you!

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain woe

Can show through

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one know how to say

That they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To be the sad man, to be the bad man

Behind blue eyes.

* * *

**Notes: **it's kinda short coz I'm tired a I wanna go to bed so yeah. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this for Christmas so review and let me know what you think and I'll do one anyway. Please excuse the length and the spelling and any other mistakes I am sleepy. Night night. 


End file.
